Time For Three
by Honoka-san
Summary: Aura, grew up enclosed in Hyrule all her life, so when she leaves everyone goes on a desperate search to find her, why? In the Dragon Ball World she meets many intresting people but she knows someone is hunting her down. But what if she doesn't want to go back? Will she have a choice or not? WILL BE RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS, KIDS DON'T READ. Wil have Tapion X OC and Vaati X OC


Caged butterfly

Prologue:

Tapion climbed in the mini time machine that Bulma had built him. He waved goodbye to his friends and chuckled when he saw Trunks, the small boy with violet hair, waving back at him and half crying. Once seated he pressed the button to start the ship just like Bulma had instructed him. The ship rose into the sky and he waved one last time before the ship vanished. The next thing he knew the scenery had completely changed, the blue sky was now black space, he was traveling in time.

He smiled knowing he would see his younger brother again, his sweet face smiling and asking all sort of questions. He smiled remembering how once his sibling always said that he wouldn't let anyone come close to his brother (Tapion) because he loved him that much. **Warning! Warning! Heat Overload! Heat Overload! **"Huh!?" but before he could know what was going on the ship vanished again…

A loud thud was heard and he knew he crashed. He opened his eyes and stepped out from the ship. _Where was he now?_ The place was obviously night time and he must have landed in a forest since there was nothing but trees as far as he could see. _Well I better find some help._ Tapion started walking in a straight line to know where he could find the ship in case of emergency. Who knew this was going to change his life?

…..

A girl stood on top of her balcony waiting for the right moment to jump. Strands of her blond-brunet hair blew in the wind and fell back down when the wind died down. _Ok… It's now or never… _She took a few steps back before she jumped and plummeted onto the ground. At the last moment she used a small fraction of her power to make her landing a bit softer. She bit on her tongue to keep herself from screaming. She had never done this before but she didn't know how much it would hurt. Her foot was screaming with pain but ignoring it she trudged on to the nearby forest.

Just as she got nearer a twig snapped under her foot and silently prayed no one heard that. But fate decided to have some fun. "There's a noise over there! Go tack it down and kill the intruder!" She ran straight into the forest ignoring the pain in her foot, she wasn't an intruder and would be forgiven for leaving but she couldn't get caught now. Not after a month of planning the perfect escape which now completely backfired.

She ran as fast as she could but she was no match for the guards who were hot on her heels. She had to do this now! Shouting she cast a spell that would hold back the guards for a few minutes so she could lose them. She didn't care how much time it was, right now time was the only thing she had. Running farther ahead she crashed into something. "Ow…" she whimpered not expecting to run into something. Looking into what she had run into found that it wasn't a tree or rock; in fact it was man not much older than her. "Sorry!" she stammered getting up knowing the spell could have worn out by now. But before she could continue running the man grabbed her wrist pulling her back. "Uh... sorry but can you please tell me where I am?" She quickly nodded "You're in H-"before she could finish a loud crashing noise and loud footsteps could be heard not to far away. "Sorry but I have to go!" she pulled arm but he didn't let go. "What's going on?" he asked. Seeing that the man wasn't going to let go anytime soon, she quickly made up a lie. "I'm being chased down by suitors (not a complete lie) and I have to get away from here, I don't care where but not here!" He had an idea, "Come with me!" he dragged her to his ship and locked the door behind them. He sat down and started the ship and the guards came just in time to witness a metal craft disappear.

In the ship he held the girl on his lap that had already passed out when they got onto the ship. He blushed never really having to go through this. The ship set course back to the Dragon Ball world. Now observing the girl he noticed that she was very pale and thin. She had blond-brunet hair that reached all the way to her waist and antenna of hair that stuck up. Her dress was a long blue dressed with so many lace of gold and gray. _Who is she? _Tapion thought to himself. Soon he would find out everything…

** … **

**I own nothing except the girl that's my OC**

_This story is a cross over between Legend of Zelda and Dragon Ball. I chose to write about Tapion because there are rarely any stories about him. Please review!_

_~Honoka-san_


End file.
